


Rise of The Snakes

by DeadXZero



Series: Ninjago Rewrite [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episodes: 01-13, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Folklore, Gen, Language, Mild Language, Mythology - Freeform, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadXZero/pseuds/DeadXZero
Summary: While Garmadon lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, the ninja meet his young son, Lloyd, who carelessly unleashes a fearsome new enemy upon NINJAGO – the ancient tribes of the Serpentine.
Relationships: Cole Hence Brookstone & Jay Walker & Kai Smith & Zane, Ed Walker/Edna Walker, Kai Smith & Nya Smith, Sensei Wu & The Ninja
Series: Ninjago Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Rise of The Snkaes

Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all - Lord Garmadon. So I Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four Ninja to collect them first. 

**Monastery of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Height, Ninjago, Tera**

It had been a few months since the Ninja had obtained the golden weapons, there was no sign of the Skulkin and no word on the whereabouts of Lord Garmadon.

It was also quite within the paper walls of the Monastery, well it was, the sounds of combat and the clash of metal sounded out. Sensei Wu who was meditating at the time was aroused by the sound, went to go check.

"Fire strike! Oh my god, is that the greatest move you've ever seen, or what?"

"Stop trying to do it yourself! We need to attack as a team." Wu opened the shoji that faced the courtyard, however the courtyard was empty, the training equipment put away. He raised an eyebrow before following the sound of combat.

"Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You should have saved it." 

Wu entered the living room, the TV was on, it was pushed into one corner of the room, the four sat around the device on the floor with DX controllers in hand, (even though there was a perfectly good couch) a box of pizza sat behind Cole, what was on the TV screen, Wu didn't pay it any attention. Instead he made a beeline for the outlet. 

"Great, fantastic! I'm outta lives!" Jay complained, giving himself a slap to the head.

"But the lesson lives on, and I'm getting the hang of this!" Zane smiled happily, he was never one with video games.

"Okay, now!" Cole smiled before the screen fizzled and went black. "No!"

"What?! What happened?!" Jay squealed, throwing his arms into the air, he dropped the controller in his lap. Wu stood to the left of the TV holding the plug, he let it drop.

"It took us three hours to get there!" Cole complained, gripping his hair in frustration.

"Why would you do that?! Why?!" The blue ninja pleaded gazing at his unfazed teacher, he did not look impressed.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean that he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Wu scolded, giving an angry gesture.

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Zane gave a small smile with a light shrug.

"Yeah, and peace is boring. There's no one to save, nothing to do." 

"We can train tomorrow." Cole replied laying upon the floor with his arms folded behind his head.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." 

"Well in that case-" Cole paused as he picked up a slice of pizza from the box. "I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow but-" he was cut off as a sharp kick knocked the slice from his hand. "Ow!"

"No pizza for you!" Wu glared down at his pupils. "In order for you to reach your full potential, you must train!" He spat throwing a frustrated jester.

"Uh, hey remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation?" Kai smiled crossing his arms sounding pretty proud of himself. "Because I thought that was pretty insane." 

"Oh... You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential." He gave a shake of his head gazing at Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole. "There are still many secrets you have yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapons hold." With those words Cole sat up straight leaning behind and picked up his Scythe.

"You wanna talk about secret powers? Check this out!" Cole smirked using the Golden Scythe he batted up the discarded plug, landing on the hilt of the blade and replacing it back into the outlet, to start the TV back on. Sensei Wu rolled his eyes bringing a hand to his temple.

"Don't worry master. When Lord Garmadon returns we will be ready." Zane spoke with reassurance as Nya skidded into the room.

"Guys! Lord Garmadon he's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!" She spoke quickly, the Ninja Sprung to their feet scrambling for their Golden Weapons.

Nya and Sensei Wu looked on with annoyance as the four stumbled over themselves. Nya picked up the Nunchucks of Lightning handing them to Jay as the other three booked it out of the monastery.

"Er, th-thanks, er-uh-" Jay fumbled for words as he was handed the Nunchucks.

"Hurry!"

"Okay!" With his hood on he dashed after his teammates. 

The Ninja raced down the steps to a stable that was carved into the side of the mountain, a switch was off to the side Kai pulled it opening the gates of the four stables. 

Cole ran to the second gate, hopping onto a saddle that was strapped to the Earth Dragons back, however as he sat he dropped his Scythe. Having to get off and pick up the fallen weapon.

The Lightning Dragon with their head pointed to the bowls of the mountain, was sleeping and was given quite a rude awakening as Jay flipped onto the dragons back over shooting the saddle instead landing onto their head spring off kissing the ground.

"Uh... can I help?" Nya asked as Kai clambered onto the Fire Dragons saddle.

"Sorry, sis, where we go danger abounds." He announced with a snark, Nya replied with a roll of her eyes that went unnoticed. "This is a job for the Ninja." 

"Yeah!" The three other Ninja replied as they mounted on their dragons took off.

"Do you think that they will ever reach their full potential?" Nya asked as she walked back up to stand beside Sensei Wu.

"In time. Maybe a long time, but in time." Wu replied with little confidence. 

  
  


**Jamanakai Village, Mountains of Echo Canyon, South East of Monastery of Spinjitzu, Ninjago, Tera**

High above the sea of clouds the Ninja approached the quiet village, the wind whipping past.

"Just like old times, eh, Rocky?" Cole said with a smile patting the Earth Dragons head.

"Hey, do you guys believe what Sensei said, about unlocking our full potential?" Kai asked bracing himself as the dragons dipped below the fluffy surface.

"He may be on to something." Jay replied, taking the Golden Nunchucks off his back. "Since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do." He asked himself. Zane appeared on his left, the Ice Dragon rising ever so slightly.

"I, for one, look forward to the future." He replied with. "If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

"Jamanikai village. First Ninja there wins!" Kai smiled spotting the snowy mountain village. 

The village was built on a plateau close to the peak of the mountain, the village was small consisting of at least twenty one buildings and a population of a little over fifty. There was a series of unfrozen stream channels running around the village all coming from a fountain the main attraction of the village, it was far back from the village entrance built into the mountain. Red leafed trees dotted the village.

The dragons speed through the last stretch, they all land at the same time.

"Ha-ha! I was first!" Kai laughed in triumph.

"No! No one was faster than me!" Jay complained.

"Hahaha! My feet were down before yours!" Cole laughed accusingly.

"You were all disillusioned! It was me!" Zane replied. The four were acting like mere children, their bickering was stopped by screams, which were coming from the village. By the fountain a looming shadow painted onto the mountain cliff side, it held a similar appearance to Lord Garmadon except for that the shadow was missing the helmet with a femur. 

The Ninja brandished their weapons preparing to fight, as they approached the fountain courtyard.

The fountain consisted of three basins stacked on top each other, three dragons stood around the top basin spewing water into it. Dragon heads drooled water into each basin and into the small canals that rounded the village.

The shadow diminished in size as the being it belonged to stepped out from behind the fountain showing their face.

A young kid maybe around the age of ten or so, the kid had warm ivory skin, his eyes were a bright crimson, his grin showing off a pair of fangs. He had an onyx black hoodie on, a green five was printed on his left chest, while a rib cage was painted onto it. A violet purple obi around his waist, his black dress pants were tattered and scuffed, he also had a black cape draped over his shoulders, on the other side the fabric was violet. 

"It is I Lloyd Garmadon!" The kid shouted, his arms raised above his head, his smile showed off dull fangs quite hard to miss. The kid climbed up onto the bottom basin. "I demand all the candy in town or else!" 

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon." 

"It's just a little kid." Cole sighed, Jay groaned in response. "Looks like the dark lord has an admirer. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already." He rolled his eyes, placing his Scythe back in his holster.

"Er... uh... gimme your candy or I-I'll release the Serpentine on you!" The kid, Lloyd stuttered as the villagers swarmed, they glared jeering. The Ninja made their way to the fountain where Lloyd had pulled a can from seemingly nowhere, he popped the lid and out shot rubber snakes, a little too many for the can. He didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, as a red pepper hit him in the head.

"Hey! I asked for candy!" He spat, throwing the lid of the can into the crowd which continued jeering at him. "Not vegetables, I hate vegetables!" He was pelted with other veggies.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better then use an old bedtime story to scare people." Kai said picking up a discarded rubber green snake, stretching it out before having it sore into the mountain side.

"The Serpentine are real, Kai. They're not something to joke about." Zane informed.

"Serpentine? Real?" He rolled his eyes in response. "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who tried to rule Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground?" He raised an eyebrow with suspicion at his friend, with a shake of his head.

"Their anthropomorphic, Nāga." Jay spoke up. "Sealed in five different tombs to separate the worrying tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there." He lowered his voice, in a nervous tone.

"It was an old wives tale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong." Kai spoke with a stern voice. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?" 

"We'll do that just because you'd be a fool to go and look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes." Cole said as the Ninja made their way to the fountain Jay gave a hand as they borough the kid down. Cole held Lloyd in his arms as they started to leave. "Don't worry, folks, we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here." 

"Bow down to me or suffer my wrath!" He kicked and screamed in the black ninjas arms, being closer they could see the pair of fangs the kid had. "I'll give you till the count of three! One! Two!"

"What are we supposed to do? Spank him?" Kai jokes, giving a chuckle.

"Two and a half!" Lloyd prolonged his count realizing it was probably gonna be useless in the long run. 

Lloyd shouted profanities squirming in the ninjas grasps, the Ninja had hung him up on a sign hooking his cape around the letters.

"You know kid, you shouldn't swear. it's a sign of weak verbal skills." Jay commented. 

"You've just made me your nemesis!" He screamed, his eyes started to water, but he didn't dare let them fall. "Mark my words, you'll pay for this!" The Ninja removed their hoods, while they and the villagers chuckled at the kid who continued to shout. 

"Next time, try paying for your candy." Cole laughed, to prove a point Zane had bought some candy such as lollipops and gumdrops, etc.

"Crime doesn't pay, muchacho." Kai smirked as Lloyd fumed. "You can take that to the bank." 

"Mmm... cotton candy." Jay took a bite from his stick of sugar, in a taunting manner, earning a scream of rage.

“Kuso Kurae!”

The Ninja were just leaving the village to mount their dragons. As Kai was climbing onto the vermilion dragon he kicked the bag that hung from the saddle. Out popped an old withered scroll, once landed Zane picked it up.

"Huh? I don't remember putting this in here..." Kai asked himself as he landed back onto the ground.

"That's Sensei's bag. You must've accidentally taken it in the rush." Zane replied handing over the scroll.

"What is it?"

"It's a scroll, windbag." Unraveling the parchment.

"I know that, but what is on it?" Jay replied looming over Kai's left shoulder, to look at the contents. "It's written in chicken scratch."

"Not chicken scratch. This is the ancient language of our ancestors." The white ninja answered looking over Kai's right shoulder.

"Uh, can you read it?" 

"Well, I can try. This symbol here means 'prophecy'." He said pointing to the center of the parchment.

"Prophecy?"

"It means it foretells about the future."

"Oh, right, of course. Ha-ha I knew that." Jay gave a weak chuckle rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly as the red ninja rolled his eyes.

"'One ninja will rise above the others and will become the Green Ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord'." Zane read, Kai unraveled the parchment more.

"Hey, look, a picture!" 

"Dark Lord? Hold on... you think it means Lord Garmadon?" Cole wondered aloud. Before anyone paid any mind to the question Kai spoke up. 

"Wait a minute! Is that supposed to be us?" The red ninja gestured to the parchment's illustration, the image consisted of five ninja, red, blue, black, white and green. They all held weapons, except for the Green Ninja. "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" The blue ninja gave a laugh imaging just that.

"What no! Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna be the Green Ninja?" Kai boasted glancing at Jay.

"The colour obviously suits me!" 

"Technically, I am the best."

"Everyone, stop it!" Cole interrupted before the argument could escalate further, he held his arms in front of his friends. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team." He recalled pounding his fists together, taking the scroll.

"We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do." With that said the Ninja went to mount their dragons.

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine." 

"Well, I could use some exercise."

"Yeah. I gotta work on some new moves." Three Ninja said mounting the dragons and taking off back for the monastery, while Kai stood in thought.

"Could I be the Green Ninja?" He wondered aloud before setting off after his team.

  
  
  


**Monetary of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Height, Ninjago, Tera**

The Ninja had arrived back at their home, dragons in their stables.

"So then we all agree." Jay said as the Ninja made their way up the mountain to the top. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided." 

"May I suggest a tournament?" Zane suggested. "Last ninja standing is the best." 

"And will be declared the Green Ninja! I love it!" Kai laughed as they entered the monastery compound, the training equipment revealed, on the course was none other than Nya, making her way through the course once again. 

"Huh...? Oof!" Nya voice as she laid eyes on the Ninja, right before she ran into an axe. She landed with a thud.

"Hey, Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" Jay asked looming over her, with a smile upon his face. 

"Ah, yeah, I'm getting there." She said getting a hand up from Jay. "Heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?" 

"Yeah." Kai said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, sis." 

Cole made his way towards a cabinet leaning against the paper wall of the monastery, the cabinet was originally inside but was brought out when the Ninja had obtained the Golden Weapons.

"Two matches. Then the winners of each face off for the title." He passed a set of kendo armor to his team, by a throw, Jay wasn't paying any attention and was hit upside the head with a mask. He did not look impressed.

"Amour's for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do." He smiled lifting up his Scythe.

"Hey, Nya. Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Kai asked his sister putting the kendo armor on.

"No, thanks. I think I'll just head home and visit Ignacia, and I’ll headout to Jamanakai tomorrow. Knock yourselves out." With a wave she exited the courtyard and headed down. Zane went over to the button to hide the equipment back underground.

"Alright! First up: Kai versus Jay!" Cole instructed, as the equipment hid itself. "Ninja, go!"

The two sprung into action brandishing their weapons. Jay threw around his Nunchucks in a show-off manner, he threw them back and started to spin them ready to shock, however it backfired and the bolt of electricity hit him instead. It gave Kai an opening, he front flipped over the dazed ninja, sending a kick to his back once landed.

Jay skidded forward quickly regaining his balance, with a swift turn he blocked a blow from Kai's Sword. The two went back and forth both attacking and blocking, Kai took the high ground to dodge oncoming attacks. He landed back on the ground both ninjas raised their Weapons, the Sword of Fire gave off a stronger glow, batting it forward produced a ball of fire. Hitting Jay square in the chest, he kneeled holding his chest, singling that he was down.

Jay went and took a seat on the steps removing the Kendo gear, he leaned against a post in defeat. Cole and Zane faced each other, Kai acting as the referee.

"Next up: Cole versus Zane!" The two ninja gave a bow. "Ninja, go!" Kai rolled backwards out of the way, as the two ninja brandished their weapons.

Cole charged forward Scythe at the ready, slicing at Zane who jumped last minute dodging the blade. Cole looked behind to see what happened as the white ninja landed facing him. Charging again Zane didn't dodge but instead deflecting each swing. 

He tried to sweep the leg, however Zane sprung up flipping over, he brandished his Shuriken's throwing one at the black ninja's feet. It stuck freezing the ground and anything close, creeping up his legs. He tried to move, a gold bluer caught his eye he threw his Scythe up just barely managing to deflect a thrown Shuriken. Zane came forward somehow managing to take back the shuriken planted into the ground covered in ice. 

Zane continued to pelt Cole with his Shuriken's, each throw being deflected. The white ninja had figured he had the upper hand and let his guard down slightly, however it was just enough for the black ninja to attempt a sweep of the leg once again. It was successful and Zane went down landing on his back, when he sat up a Scythe rested just under his chin.

Zane had yielded, and was now sitting beside Jay on the steps Kendo gear put away. A look of defeat.

"For the prize and the title of best ninja...blah blah...Ninja, go." Jay said unenthusiastically. 

Metal quickly clashed as the two victors went after each other, a bombardment of slashes, Cole chose to flip back to ease distance between him and Kai, he brought down the Scythe implanting it into the ground shaking the compound, the vibration sent Kai into the statue of a golden dragon.

"Yes!" Cole cheered as Kai rose to his feet, he wasn't happy, with a jump as he was engulfed by a fiery tornado once again aiming to use Spinjitzu to aid him in the fight. However it was short lived Kai had stopped his assault, his Sword was glowing a deep rose gold.

"It's too h-hot!" Kai shouted, dropping his sword, moving his hands trying to shake the sensation of heat.

"It's burning!" Zane stated as the sword burst into flames.

"Fire!" Jay panicked, the four stumbled with fruitless attempts to put out the fiery sword as it was starting to spread. The shōji doors flew open and Wu looked on as his pupils as they fumbled about, placing his staff up against the wall. By his feet were the discarded Shuriken's of Ice, he picked them up brandishing them he created a blast of ice that snuffed the flames.

"What were you thinking?!" Wu scolded, his face was contorted in frustration.

"Uh, we were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja." Jay shrugged, Zane who stood beside him whacked him upside the head. "Ow! Uh, heh, did I say Green Ninja? No, sorry." He cleared his throat. "What I-what I said was lean." Zane looked on, crossing his arms.

"You were not supposed to see that." Wu sighed and placed the Shuriken's down and picked up his bamboo staff he had leaned on the wall. 

"But Sensei, we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?" Kai asked as he and Cole walked up and stopped by their teammates, having put away their kendo gear.

"None of you if you don't unlock your full potential." He said walking up to the four a hand held behind his back.

"But my sword." Kai spoke up, taking a step forward. "It was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking your Golden Weapons?" 

"You are only at the beginning." Wu replied. "And the road is long and winding, but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it." He sighed running a hand down his beard. "But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

The four ninja moaned 

  
  


**Glacier Barrens, Ninjago, Tera**

A frigid and mountainous region not too far from the Mountains of Echo Canyon, at least a half a day's journey. A young kid dressed in black, Lloyd Garmadon, was wandering aimlessly, the howling wind whipped past him throwing his cap about making it hard to keep his hood in place. After a while the villagers of Jamanakai had let the kid down, having gotten annoyed at the kid's shouts, and well he was just the kid. However instead of heading South towards Darkley’s, he went North West instead, going on a far to long journey for a ten year old to take.

"Damn Ninja." He grumbled kicking a loose icy stone. "I'll show them who they're dealing with." 

Lloyd walked up to the stone that he had kicked a few paces in front of him. He delivered another kick. The snow crunched under his feet as he paced the snow, approaching the very same rock and kicking once again. However this time when it landed metal clanged.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" He questioned as he looked over a snow drift. There was a bronze snake head sticking out of the snow. Lloyd approached the stone he had kicked, he leaned down and pushed snow out of the way where the rock had landed. 

"Hey, what is...?" He trailed off, noticing it was just a part of a large hatch, in a shape similar to a snake's face. He directed his attention to the bronze snake he pulled at it, a lever it was slow to give. 

A low groan emitted, gears started to shift. The ground rumbled as the snake mouth opened, a green gas escaping into the cold air. He tried to back up but in doing so slipped on a patch of ice and tumbled down into the darkness screaming as he went.

His screams reverberated as he fell, he cracked ice as he landed sliding down the mount of ice. He groaned sitting up, he found himself in a cavern of ice. Deep crevices lined the floor all circling around the center of the room, a ice sculpture of a snake's head weapons made of ice hung from its multi-split tong. 

"You are out of your mind, to venture sso far away from home, little one." Hissed a voice that startled Lloyd, he jumped and turned to face it swiftly.

From within the shadows emerged a being, a sapphire blue King Cobra, Serpentine, with cyber yellow and coal black swirl markings from his crow to the tip of his tail. The cobra's stomach was snow white as cyber yellow separated his underbelly from the rest of his blue body. 

Two cyber yellow swirls on either side of its head, reversed copy's, lined the inside of the cobra's hood. A navy blue highlighted their piecing scarlet red eyes, a darker wine red swirl that originated from the pupils. His fangs bared. In his greyed four fingered hands he held a golden staff, a cobra coiled around it, at the base of the serpents neck was a glowing sapphire blue jewel. 

Lloyd backed away keeping his eyes locked on the serpentine, fear crossed his face as the cobra slithered closer.

"Look into my eyesss." The cobra hissed, his eyes seemingly to swirl in a hypnotic gaze. "Give up your mind. I will control you." A rattling noise echoed the icy cave as Lloyd backed away he looked around suddenly not wanting to keep eye contact.

Lloyd was soon stuck between an icy stalagmite and the cobra, he did the only thing he could think of, crouching down shielding his eyes. The cobra wasn't expecting this and ended up staring into his own eyes from the reflection on the ice.

Lloyd spared a look at his assailant who seemingly froze steps from him.

"No, I will control you from now on!" Lloyd chuckled, having seen the predicament the cobra was in.

"What ssshall you have uss do, massster?" The cobra asked, given a slight bow.

"Us...?" Lloyd asked, he looked around he saw more anthropomorphic snakes of sapphire and snow crowd around, there were some regular snacks as well. "Oh, oh! My own army of snakes!" He cackled.

  
  
  


**Jamanakai Village, Mountains of Echo Canyon, Ninjago, Tera**

Nya had arrived at Jamanakai, she chose to take the scenic route, she was expecting the village to be relatively quiet however as she was looking at a street vendor's stand she heard yelling and screams. 

"What now?" She grumbled to herself, she looked around seeing the villagers flee into buildings. 

"Take the candy!" Shouted an adolescent voice, it was a ten year old, Lloyd Garmadon. "Take it all!" He commanded with a cackle, an army of humanoid cobras, were not too far behind. 

The two that stood right behind the ten year old, were what appeared to be Generals, the markings on the snakes were more entricet, the one to the kids left even had a tail, and considering they held an intricate golden staff it was easy to say they were the leader. The one on the right was quite similar to the left, however at least 30 centimeters shorter, the yellow marks were outlined with grey, the markings on the hood were grey, the scales along his arms were grey as well however like most of the army stood on two legs. He did have a tail himself protruding from the sacral of his back. 

The cobra that held the staff looked at a crowd, stiff with fear, with his hypnotic gaze rattling his tail. The villagers froze eyes becoming glazed, they went to do what Lloyd had commanded, the movement was sluggish, Nya had quickly hid herself behind the fruit stand so as to not be caught in the gaze. The troops split up to gather the mentioned candy, the two generals passed by the stand Nya just barely able to hear them.

"Thiss makes no ssense, General Slithraa." The cobra who was the second in command, said confusion clearly written in his voice. "Raiding an entire town for sweetss?" 

"You will do asss I command, Sskales!" The general snapped he had spun around and pointed an accusing grey finger. The second cobra cowered. "For I hold the sstaff!" He seemed to smile, showing off said golden object.

  
  


**Monetary of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Height, Ninjago, Tera**

The training equipment was out in the open, the Ninja trained between each other and the equipment. Inside the monastery itself Wu sat meditating, a pot with incense sticks smoldered in front of him. The smoke of the incense billowed creating an image in grayscale, Jamanakai Village, the place was swarming with anthropomorphic cobras, with a jolt he was on his feet.

"The Serpentine are back!" Sensei Wu called throwing open the shōji. "Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!" The Ninja directed their sight to the old man.

"Calm down, Sensei. We were just there. It was some kid who said he--" Cole started but was cut off.

"The Spirit Smoke does not lie!" He shouted. "An ancient evil has been released!" 

"Nya's there right now." Kai's face warped in worry as he quickly dashed out the monastery's gate.

"Nya?" Jay vocalized as he and the others followed in pursuit of the red ninja. They made their way to the stables mounting their representative dragons much quicker than earlier that day. 

"Stay close. Stay together." Kai advised as the Ninja took off upon their dragons.

"Would we do it any other way?" Cole asked rhetorically, a smirk in his voice.

  
  


**Jamanakai Village, Mountains of Echo Canyon, Ninjago, Tera**

The small village was in chaos as the cobra and hypnotized victims rounded up sweets. Near the village fountain Lloyd chuckled giddily he stood by a wheelbarrow filled with sweets the cobras were gathering for him.

"I'm never coming down from this sugar ride! Woo-hoo!" His laughter died in his throat as the four Ninja confronted him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon." Cole stepped forward, looking down at the kid.

"But it's already past your bedtime." Jay added in a mocking tone, earning a frustrated growl from the kid. 

"Shit! Get them!" Lloyd shouted he spun around to face the two cobra generals. 

With the sound of a rattle, the head general spoke. "Sseize them!"

"T-the Serpentine? They're real?" Kai stuttered stepping back.

"Ugh... It's not just them we have to worry about." The black ninja added, he had looked to assess the danger behind them. "The whole village has been hypnotized!" Jay raised his Nunchucks readying to strike.

"No!" Zane shouted, throwing Jay's arm down. "Our weapons are too unstable. We can do more harm than good." He advised as they were surrounded.

"I guess that leaves us with: run!" With that said the four Ninja sprung into the air jumping over the cobra and villagers. Each went separate ways only meeting up when farther away from the fountain. They hid behind one of the houses, giving a quick jump as Nya sauntered over a low baring fence.

"Huh, Nya? You're okay." Jay was the first to respond with relief evident in his voice. 

"Barely. They've hypnotized everyone in town." Nya advised, hiding herself behind the building as well.

"Mind control? How is that possible?" Jay asked, he looked to Kai as if he would have the answer.

"They rattle their tail, and if you're looking them in the eye, that's how they get you." 

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" Jay questioned throwing up his arms in defeat. "We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Ha, perfect." He scoffed, folding his arms.

"The snake with the staff is the General. He's the one in charge." Nya spoke up, drawing the blue ninja's attention. "If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we save everyone."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Kai asked with genuine surprise evident in his voice. His sister responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Unlike you, I actually pay attention to our history." She said flatly, Kai was about to make a remark raising a hand, but chose against it. 

"Look, guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing." Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck." Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team."

"Now you're talking." Cole commented with a smile evident.

"Oh. And Nya, you can be our honorary member." Jay spoke up directing his gaze at the aforementioned.

"Gee, thanks..." Nye thanked laced in sarcasm, she folded her arms, no one seemed to detect it. The five of them took to the roofs to avoid the cobra and villagers, only when close enough to where Lloyd Garmadon stood by the fountain did they take the ground. Kai descended first attracting the attention of two Serpentine soldiers as he landed. At the sound of hissing Kai turned to face the two.

"You wanna play?" Kai asked the two smugly, getting into a fighting stance. "How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja, Go!" The fiery tornado enclosed him as four other Serpentine approached, keeping a good distance from the fire which wasn't too hard considering the tornado waddled on spot causing Kai to slam into the building he was previously standing on. He groaned, stumbling back clutching his throbbing nose.

"Okay, we really are out of shape." Jay commented as Kai flopped to the snow covered pavement. The serpents approached to apprehend the downed Ninja with a hiss in their laughter. However he sprung to his feet and whacked two of the serpents in the snout.

"Ha! Consider this a warning, Ninja!" Lloyd laughed out pushing a wheelbarrow of sweets while in a run fleeing the battle. 

Zane noticed the kids exit and threw his Shuriken's in front of the boy freezing the ground. Lloyd didn't have time to react as the wheel snagged on gagged ice, he let go of the barrow as it lurched spilling its contents upon the pavement. 

"My candy!"

"Ninja, go!" With a swift spin Zane got in front, stopping Lloyd from making an escape.

"Sensei was right." Zane spoke up. "Never put off into tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around." 

"Retreat!" Lloyd shouted, springing from the ground and running off.

"Retreat!" Repeated the Serpentine general causing the troupes to scatter, Slithraa however didn't get far as his staff was then flung from his claws.

"Go ahead. Give me a reason." Cole snarled brandishing his scythe. The remaining Hypnobrai fled, the general glared before making his exit. Re-sheathing his weapon a grinning Cole retrieved the gold staff. A rattling drew his attention, in front of him stood the Serpentine subordinate. 

"Look into my eyess." He hissed holding the black ninja's gaze. "I control you." 

"You control...." The black ninja mumble drawn into a trance.

"Cole!" Nya shouted, delivering a flying back kick to the snake's head, he staggered away. "You have the anti-venom!" She shouted at her dazed team mate.

"Great Scott, you're right!" He snapped having been drawn from his trance. 

His gaze landed on the village centerpiece, climbing to the top he pried the blue jewel from the staff. Dumping it into the water, immediately the surface started to fume with steam billowing out of the canals that snaked throughout the village, releasing the villagers. 

Cole retrieved the staff, leaping down to the cobblestone, the rest of the ninja gathered by the fountain. Suddenly up walked a man, Sensei Wu, Zane looked over and spoke softly to his team.

"How did he get here so quickly...?"

"He probably left as soon as we did." Cole replied patting Zane on the shoulder while handing over the staff to Kai.

"But that doesn't... the geography..."

"We're sorry, Sensei." Kai spoke ignoring the white ninja's confusion, as he walked up to the man presenting Slithraa's staff. "If we dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would've been necessary." He apologized handing over the staff, which Wu accepted graciously.

"Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned." Wu replied with a calm demeanor. "Mmm... a great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will train and be ready for the Serpentine.” Cole spoke up with confidence. Appearing on Wu's left side.

“It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-Game."

"Help us train. Help us realize our potential." Kai asked his teacher calmly.

"Yeah, Sensei, Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu." Jay commented as he, Nya and Zane approached the group.

"Hmm... there is much to teach.” Wu nodded directing the Ninja and Nya towards the four elemental dragons. “Come we must return to the Monastery."

"Am I ever gonna get my own dragon?" Nya questioned as they neared the dragons.

"Patience, Nya. Your time will come." Wu replied, as they walked Zane lagged behind pondering just how his Sensei got there.

  
  


**Hypnobrai Tomb, Glacier Barrens, Ninjago, Tera**

"Uh... candy. I need candy." Lloyd moaned dramatically flopping onto the icy ground.

"The boy sset uss free." 

"He iss a child. He is not even one of uss." Skales spat placing a claw on the general’s shoulder, renouncing the boy's presents.

"I may not have the sstaff, but I'm still your General! Sstand down!" General Slithraa hissed slapping away his subordinate. Skales nodded and turned and slipped away.

"You coward!” A ranking warrior accused the subordinate. “We all know he'ss under Lloyd'ss spell. You're hiss ssubordinate and sstill you do nothing?" He spat, poking Skales in the chest.

"Now wass not the time.” He hissed back marking the warrior back down. “I still hold the key to desstroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will see it iss I who sshould be in control." The serpent grinned, malicious intent evident in his voice as he let out a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching the series to help better the rewrite, and I just realized that Wu just randomly appeared. We do have some semblance on how he got there thanks to his elemental dragon that was introduced in Possession, but there's no explanation in the episode the characters just don't question it.
> 
> I'm also basing Ninjago's geography off of joshuad17's map of Ninjago.  
> https://joshuad17.tumblr.com/post/634237804678905856/ninjagomapfinal1png
> 
> I also want to point out that the audience has a semblance on how Nya and Wu got to Jamanakai, but not how Lloyd got to the Glacier Barrens and then back to Jamanakai with the Hypnobri, that's got to be at least a day's journey.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in training mode with the looming threat of Lloyd and the Hypnobrai, Zane wanders after a falcon and lands himself in a heap of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was planning on posting this sooner, but a lot has happened in the past few weeks. Kirby will be missed, I mostly knew him by his work as Cole in Ninjago, but I also did know him as the English voice of Mikami Teru from Death Note. The death of someone is hard especially for those who are young and they still should have years ahead of them, death does come for us all whether or not were ready.

**Monastery of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Height, Ninjago, Tera**

Once again there was shouting, the paper walls stood no chance against the noise, hardly a time to meditate.

"My turn! Hey uh, it's my turn." 

“Oh, you want a little more? Take this!”

Getting up from the lotus position Sensei Wu walked towards an old wooden cabinet, sat on a pedestal within was a pungi flute of a dusty gold, the skaley pattern of a bronze snake wound around the Pungi.

“Yeah? How about a little of this?”

“Monkey paw to the head!” 

Three twine bands wrapped around the double-reed pipes, one was wrapped around the gourd while the last was around the top tube. He clamped the cupboard closed, before he left the room, this time he headed towards the living room. 

“Ninja, roll!”

“Dragon punch!”

However as he neared the room the noise didn’t grow louder, heading towards the courtyard where the sound increased. The training equipment was exposed, three out of the four were flying through the course. The Blue Ninja using the Nunchucks Of Lightning to deflect an onslaught of arrows, the Black Ninja jumped from pillar to pillar before swiping the Scythe at a dummy. The Red Ninja was engulfed in a fiery tornado as he warbled around the compound.

The White Ninja sat in the lotus position, within seconds he was up, flying through the course with ease. He easily maneuvered past the onslaught of arrows.

“Huh? hey!” Jay squaked as a white blur infiltrated his field of vision causing the teen to fumble.

“Wha- Hey!” Spat Cole as the Scythe Of Quakes was snatched from his grasp.

“Ninja, go!” Zane spun coating the compound and training equipment in ice.

“Woah, oof!” Sounded out Kai as he slipped and hit the ice. He rose carefully trying not to slip again, he walked over towards the main shoji leading into the Monastery, there stood both Jay and Cole beside Wu. “This roof isn’t big enough for the four of us.”

“Correction: this roof isn’t big enough for _him_.” Cole grumbled staring daggers at the tornado of ice.

“It’s like he’s in his own world.” Jay huffed before raising his voice. “I bet he can’t even hear us!” Zane didn’t acknowledge the shout, and instead threw the Shurikens of Ice similar to how you’d throw a boomerang.

“Sensei, Zane is… weird.” Kai turned to look at the old man as he rubbed the base of his spine.

“What is weird?” He asked, raising a brow. “Someone who is different, or someone who is different then you?”

“No Sensei, he’s ‘weird’ weird.” Cole spoke up. “I was showing and he just strolled into the bathroom, like I wasn’t even there.” He spoke sheepishly not making eye contact with anyone.

“I remember, Nya and I were watching a sad movie and he had started laughing at one scene.”

“Hell just last night, I got up to get a snack and I found him sitting in the fridge. He somehow managed to contort his body enough to sit comfortably.” Kai added, he sighed before continuing speaking. “We like the guy, he’s really smart. It’s just… he’s a little off sometimes.” 

The three Ninja looked over their Sensei’s shoulder, Zane stood inspecting one of the dummies.

“Zane is a brother and brothers are often different, I should know.” The five were snapped out of the things they were doing as there was loud pounding at the gate.

“Mail!” The three Ninja shouted, once the gates were open, there was a man with warm honey skin, hazel eyes adored by squared black rimmed glasses, his graying was covered by an ajirogasa, he had a neatly trimmed goatee. Dressed in a violet overalls, a silver bugle horn was printed on his left side of the chest. He had a white dress shirt underneath, he had taken off his back-mounted basket and placed it in front of himself.

“Let’s see, there’s a letter from the Walkers.” He said dryly, handing the letter to the blue ninja. “A fan letter for the Red Ninja,” the letter was eagerly grabbed from his hand. “oh and something from Mr. Hence.”

“What, no package?” Coke asked once he was given the letter. “I’m expecting something from Creatures, Beasts and Beyond.”

“No. Nothing from… oh uh here it is!” He exclaimed, pulling out a small box.

“Ha! Rocky’s gonna love this!” With the package in hand he headed towards the stables.

“Hey, Zane. How come you never hear anything from your parents?” Jay asked, looking towards his sullen teammate.”

“I don’t remember my parents. In fact I don't remember much about my childhood.” He replied, touchy about the subject.”

“Wait, you’ve never had a home?” Kai casually asked, the white ninja looked away gripping his left arm.

“Kai!” Jay hissed, said teen stumbled forward a step, hand evidently going to the back of his head.

“The Monastery is your home now.” Zane just nodded, he turned and headed towards the house, soon disappearing behind a shoji.

  
  


**Lloyd’s Treehouse, Wildwood Forest, Ninjago, Tera**

Wildwood had a variety of monstrous trees, the most common found coast redwood and Douglas-fir. Hardwoods and evergreens.

Within Wildwood the Hypnobrai were constructing a grand treehouse, the house was minka in design with pagoda rooftops. Equipped with a rope course, tree swing suspended by three tall trees. Most impressive was the treehouse had a working elevator. Skales and a scout, Rattla spoke in hushed whispers on the highest level. 

“I can’t believe you hypnotized one of the Ninja. Doess the General know?” Rattla asked, his scales a mix of white and blue, hood nowhere near as grand.

“Of coursse not!” Skales hissed. “He’s been put under the control of Lloyd. But I plan to usse it for my best interest.” 

“Everyone workss while you two sslack.” Announced Slithraa, he slinked up to the two, Rattla took his cue to leave. “Ass my ssubordinate, I expect more from you, Sskales.”

“Yess, General.” Skales nodded, the General turned to leave but was stopped. Skales Had spoken up and Slithraa glared at him. “General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I musst question thiss childissh agenda. The Ninja have sstolen our sstaff yet you instruct your army to make thiss playhouses for Lloyd? Ssnakes don’t belong in treess.” 

“You know better than to quesstion my judgement, Skaless. I’ll pretend you didn’t assk.” Slithraa growled towering over.

“Hey!” Came a shout before things could escalate further. “If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this damn elevator needs to have a trap door! I want more fucking booby traps!” Lloyd called and he was standing on said elevator.

“As you wissh, young Garmadon.” He waved off his subordinate.

“Ass you wish, General.”

  
  


**Monastery of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Hight, Ninjago, Tera**

It was later in the day, the ninja, Wu and Nya sat around a chabudai. In the middle of the chabudai it had a butane stove built in with a donabe pot on top. There were a few stacked plates off to the side of the chabudai, the top still had visible remains of chopped veggies. A rice cooker sat on the surface as well, a paddle and a couple of ladles were laid on a dish. Everyone had plates piled with food.

“Hmm. Oh, I love when it’s Zane’s night to cook.” Jay exclaimed shoveling food with his chopsticks.

“Hey. I didn’t hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!” Cole protested.

“That’s because it glued our mouths shut.” Kai pointed dryly. “You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?” The others at the table snickered.

“Yeah, please don’t make that again.” 

“Anyway, Zane, where did you learn to cook?” Cole asked.

“I don’t know, I just picked it up somewhere. I did do some volunteer work in a kitchen.” Zane answered.

“Well you definitely honed your skills.”

The sun had fully set. Zane had taken the duty to deal with the trash, before he could head back in a squak caught his attention. Perched on a branch of the cherry blossom, was a falcon. It’s feathers were black as night, without it’s piercing golden eyes and the pick petals surrounding it, he wouldn’t have noticed. 

Zane cocked his head to the left, the falcon mirrored his movement. He shook his head thinking he was seeing things, however the falcon copied the movement. He smirked, spreading his arms and began to flap them and marched in place. The falcon flapped their own wings needing the branch it was perched with its talons. It hopped to the left of the branch after the two stopped their movements, it crained it’s head to the left before nodding back, a gesture to follow as it leaped off the branch. 

Zane looked back towards the Monastery hearing the laughter of the others carried out, closing the gate behind him, tailing the bird.

  
  


**Lloyd’s Treehouse, Wildwood Forest, Ninjago, Tera**

He followed the falcon for kilometers, every so often the bird made sure he was still there. They had transversed through woods, the falcon leading him to the edge of a cliff, overlooking a small valley. There suspended by trees was a grand treehouse, he made out the hoods of abnormally large cobras. Lighting up the area with an orange glow.

“If I see one girl in here. I’m gonna go fucking ballistic!” Cried a voice, it belonged to Lloyd.

The falcon cried drawing the white ninja’s attention, it was perched a few branches high, it moved its head back towards the way they came.

“Thank you, my mysterious friend.” Zane whispered.

Early morning, Zane led the other ninja down the same path he took last night.

“I don’t even think Zane knows where he’s going.” Kai commented to Jay and Cole, Zane had stopped ahead of the three and waited for them to catch up. “Uh, hey tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd’s secret headquarters?” 

“I followed a bird.” Zane replied .

Jay raised an eyebrow. “Why exactly did you follow a bird?” 

“Because it danced.”

“Oh… okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?” Jay mocked, he had pointed a finger towards his temple and made a circle with it. Three out of the four ninja snickered.

“Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to this region.” Zane replied, dashing forward. The three gave each other bemused looks before tailing the White Ninja again.

“Hey Zane, why are we walking all these kilometers as well? We have dragons.” Kai added.

“They’d see us Kai.” A nonchalant answer.

“No I mean, why didn’t we fly to Wildwood? I mean they constructed this thing in like a day and an half, so wouldn’t it have been better to get here as quickly as possible?”

“It’s only an hour's walk.” Before Kai could retaliate a shout filled the trees.

“Watch it! No, bigger damn it! Come on, we don’t have all day! It’s not time for a fucking lunch break!” It was Lloyd, the four rushed towards the noise. Coming to a stop at the cliff's edge:

“Holy cannoli, Frosty was right.” Cole exclaimed.

“We can’t let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago.” Kai spoke up glaring at the cobras moving around. “We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational.”

“Whoa! Are you sure?” It was Jay to speak. “It looks like a pretty cool treehouse. There’s a ropes course… ooh, a tree swing!” He gushed.

“Hey! Remember who’s team you’re on.” Cole responded grabing the blue ninja in the side. “Alright, guys. What do we do?”

“It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees.” The Red Ninja supplied, pointing out the three tall Douglas-fir. “Once those ties are severed, the whole thing is gonna fall like a house of cards.”

“But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless.”

“Oh, brother.” 

“Travel in shadows, boys.” The Black Ninja nodded before sprinting into the shade of trees. The others following suit.

The Black Ninja approached a peg, a rope was wrapped around anchored to the ground. He grabbed the rope and unsheathed his sword of fire and cut the rope, being pulled to the top. Once there he moved towards a Douglas-fir.

Kai hitched a ride on the underside of the lift, two Hypnobri warriors boarded the lift, a log held by the two of them. Jay and Zane scaled one of the Douglas-fir. Each Douglas-fir that was used as support had a shoddy wooden platform just low of the thick ropes. Zane moved towards the tree opposite the one they climbed.

Once at the top, Kai peered through the shoddy pagoda Lloyd walked around the top floor chuckling to himself.

“It’s almost finished.” He smirked to himself, clasping his hands behind his back. “Soon, my fortress will be complete! You! Hold up that sign for me!” The boy called to a Hypnobri warrior, who in turn did exactly that. However the floor fell out from underneath him, the boy had pulled a lever that was rigged with the false floor. He made his way to the hole in the floor.

“Booby trap!” Lloyd laughed, watching the warrior tumble down ladders and steps.

“Ninja, go!” Jay used the momentum and pier of his electrical whirlwind to slice through the thick rope.

_SNAP!_

The treehouse rocked as the rope was severed causing loose planks to fall along with some snakes. Zane had severed the second tie, causing the building to jerk to the side screams resounding.

As Lloyd slid he quickly caught himself on the uneven flooring, he looked up to find what was causing the chaos, he spotted the Red Ninja. 

“I said no fucking Ninja! Attack!” He spat in hast, digging his fingers into the wood.

“Everyone, retreat!” Skales countered, in which the Hypnobrai preferably listened too, scrambling to flee. 

“Cole!” Called Kai, his voice drew the attention of one of the serpents. “Wait till we’re off the treehouse, then cut the line!” He advised, both the blue and white ninja had joined him.

“You!” Hissed the snake, he drew Cole’s gaze. “You will obey me every command.” Skales was only visible to the Black Ninja.

“I will obey your every command.” With a bow, the Black Ninja flung himself onto the pagoda. 

“The whole place is coming down!” Kai shirked, the longer they stayed the more endangered they became.

“No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!” His voice was laced with venom, he brandished the Scythe Of Quakes.

“He’s under their control.” 

“Yeah, well thanks Captain Obvious!” Jay spat dodging the swipes, careful not to misstep. 

The Hypnobri fled, scrambling down anything connected to the earth.

“Wait! Don’t go!” Lloyd called to the closest snake, who just so happened to be the general's subordinate. “We have to protect my treehouse fortress.” 

“Your treehoussse? It’ss about time we did thiss!” Skales hissed pulling a lever off to the side causing the floor underneath the boy to break away, the boy screamed till he landed in a bamboo cage that was positioned underneath.

“Now, to get the ssstaff!” Skales hissed.

“Okay, now come on. Friends don’t hit friends.” Jay laughed, which was short lived as he was hit with the brunt of the scythe. “Ow, okay. I-I-I-I’m gonna ignore that.” The Black Ninja was able to keep up with the three who continued to dodge and weave between the slashes and kicks.

“What’re we supposed to do?” Kai asked barely dodging the scythe.

“Isn’t the anti-venom in the staff?”

“Like we have it!” Kai spat, he left the perfect opening and was kicked into one of the curved eaves.

“Jay! Use your Lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance!”

“Okay… sorry Cole, but this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it’s gonna hurt me.” 

The other two helped block Cole’s hits as Jay charged up the Nunchucks Of Lightning, once the electricity surged through the teens body it knocked him off balance, however the teen didn’t react. In fact the shock just made him even angrier. Cole sprang up and charged at the Blue Ninja growling. Before he could react he was picked up by the front of his gi and thrown off the roof.

“Jay!” Luckily the Blue Ninja was able to grab a loose rope and landed on another part of the pagoda. The movement caused the building to shift more, causing more strain on the last rope.

“That is a serious safety hazard!” Cole growled in anger, he sped up the last taut rope prepaid to bring the rest of the treehouse down with the Ninja in it.

“No, Cole! Don’t!” Kai called as the Black Ninja wielded his scythe above ready to sever the fraying rope. A shrill rhythmic sound pierced the air, alluring Cole from his trance.

“Huh? Where-where am I? Ow… What happened?” He moaned, rubbing his pounding chest. The origin of the sound came from above, Wu was strapped into the saddle of the fire wyvern playing his pungi.

“We’re getting outta here because this whole place is coming down!” Nya called, she held taut to the reins. She directed the wyvern to catch Cole and snatch the others off the collapsing treehouse. Once upon the wyvern the Ninja removed their hoods as Flame flew off.

“That pungi.” Kai started.

“It cancels out their power!” Jay finished.

“It’s as old as the Serpentine themselves.” Wu quipped. “But we must hurry! The Monastery is unguarded! Quickly!” Snapping the reins Flame picked up speed towards the mountains.

  
  


**Monastery of Spinjitzu, Mountains of Impossible Height, Ninjago, Tera**

As the six neared the Monastery black vapor could be seen billowing up from the smoked remains.

“We’re too late. Those snakes!” Kai spat, the roaring of fear drew their attention. The winged beasts hovered a safe distance from the flames, the built in stable’s gates were clawed and torn.

“Shard! Put this out!” Zane commanded his wyvern, who in turn blasted forth a breath of ice smothering the flames. The fire wyvern landed, letting it’s riders off.

“Our home...” 

“Our video games, gone!” Jay complained leaning against Zane, who gave him an odd look.

“They took their staff back.”

“What do we do now?” The Black Ninja sighed, the earth dragon rubbed his muzzle against him, wincing as a slight pain arched through his chest.

“Gah!” Kai exclaimed walking up to Zane. “If you hadn’t followed that silly bird, none of this would’ve happened!” He hissed slashing the air.

“Kai…”

“No! Sensei, he’s right.” It was Jay to speak up next he had let go of Zane’s shoulder, to face the teen. “Because of you, my high score has been deleted!”

“We can look at this as a teaching moment. We must learn from this.” 

“A teaching moment? What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kai snarled getting up into Zane’s face. “Don’t you get it? Everything is gone!” 

“Enough!” The old Sensei shouted, the other five directed their attention to him. “No one’s at fault here. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once.” The ninja sighed he was right, there was no need to point fingers like children.

“I’m sorry, Zane. I….” The Red Ninja trailed off, Zane was no longer there. 

“Zane?” Jay called, the five looked around and spotted a blue and white figure flying off into the distance, it was Zane.

  
  


**Hypnobrai Tomb, Glacier Barnes, Ninjago, Tera**

The Hypnobrai lead by Skales who was holding the golden staff had all slithered back to their tomb, near the back of the group a warrior dragged Lloyd back, they had tied a rope around his right wrist. The General slithered beside him.

“Do something, General!” Lloyd shouted in a whisper. “You-you’re still under my command, right?” He asked worryingly.

“Enough! I am the General! You will return my sstaff at once!” He commanded his subordinate, any chat that was exchanged between the serpents stopped.

“No.” Came the disobedient replay.

“You dare defy me?!” 

“General Sslithraa I challenge you to fight for command, in the Sslither Pit!” He hissed staring down the snake. The rest of the Hypnobrai started to chant Slither Pit. There was already no way he could have backed down from a formal challenge, he was not going to look spineless in front of the tribe. 

The Hypnobrai moved deeper into the tomb, to an area of unevenly shaped engraved into the ice, the area around the low ground dropped into an abyss; a misstep and you’d get stuck. A soldier, Mezmo, retrieves the Staff from Skales and makes his way to a sculpture of a cobra's head; raised off the ground but close enough to the raised ice for the ice and stone crafted leavers to connect to the platform. The warrior had tied the end of the rope secured to Lloyd’s wrist around one of the icy fangs.

“Winner getss the sstaff and leadss the tribe!” Mezmo declared, he stood atop the carved jaw. “You know the rules. There are none, but in the Sslither Pit, whatever I say goess.” Both subordinated and General nodded, each taking a place in the pit facing the other. “Alright fight!” He declared.

The two took up fighting stances, Slithraa made the first move, swiping at the others legs but he jumped out of the way. A right punch came at the general who tightly grasped the wrist with his left, digging his claws beneath the scales. He wound up his right, however Skales rolled with the punch able to ripe his wrist free, with a spin he used a jump kick to hit the generals head.

Since the Hypnobrai were preoccupied with the fight, Lloyd looked around for anything that might be of use to him. About a meter away to his left was an ice spike with the frozen remains of a cobra like Serpentine, there was a crevice in the ice a browned with age parchment was tucked into it. Side stepping left he reached out his arm straining to grab it, just barely brushing the parchment.

“Two weaponsss!” Mezmo announced, he pulled one of the levers, the grinding of stone was amplified in the cavern, the large ice spike above the pit rumbled and lowered itself down chunks of ice becoming dislodged. At the gaged tip it held a chandelier like piece, the hooks instead held ice sculpted melee weaponry. 

Slithraa grabbed a rounded shield and pickaxe, while Skales picked a katana and a hamidashi. Slithraa through his pick which was quickly side stepped, the momentum of the throw was strong enough to have the pickaxe go as far and strong to embed itself into the wall. Causing loose ice to fall.

“Sssidewinder!” With creaking of gears the engraved ice started to tilt, neither Slithraa or Skales could hold a grip on the slick ice, sliding around. Meanwhile the boy finally grasped the parchment, sliding it into his back pocket.

“Go, General! Go!” 

Skales delivered a swift right kick to Slithraa ‘s face, attacking with both his blades. He could only defend, but every block weakened the shield, Skales began swaying his body side to side inducing a trance-like movement. At the right moment the subordinate charged forward running up the other serpents chest kicking hard into the general's jaw; using him as a springboard performing a backflip and landing with amazing agility. The crowd gaped.

“Get up! Get up!” Lloyd begged, Skales towered over the downed general, the katana held just above his muzzle, he tapped out.

“We have a winner!” Mezmo declared, the serpent made his way to the victor, he knelt, presenting the staff as how a knight would do for a king. Skales drove his blades into the ground and curled his claws around the cool metal.

As the Hypnobrai chanted his name, Lloyd saw one of the most bizarre things he’d ever been able to whiteness. Slithraa’s tail seemed to be shrinking, bones cracked and reformed themselves along with his flesh, as it split into threes, the serpent now had two legs with a protruding tail from the nap of his back. For Skale’s it was the opposite, his legs melding together as his spine elongated, their morphs switched as well. Skales glared down at the former general.

“You will be loyal to me now.” His hiss was commanding, it sent a shiver up the boys own spine.

“I will do asss you command.” Slithraa stood and gave a deep bow, before retreating into the crowd keeping his head down in shame.

“You! Leave and never return!” He hissed, pointing a sharp claw at the boy, the soldier next to him untied his binding. They then directed Lloyd out of the tomb, out into the beginnings of a heavy snowfall.

  
  


**Mountains of Impossible Hight, Ninjago, Tera**

The five sat around a fire, each holding a stick using it as a skewer, a chunk of meat stuck on roasting over the fire. The three dragons were curled up a ways away, 

“Wh-What are we eating again?” Kai asked, staring at his chunk of meat.

“Mud newt.” Cole replied, his voice muffled as he ripped a strip off the meat. “Not bad for something that lives underground.” He shrugged, voice muffled as he chewed.

“What?!” Jay exclaimed, he chucked the stick into the fire causing sparks and burnt wood to bounce off.

“Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have.” 

“What do we still have?” It was rhetorical, Cole sighed leaning back on the stone, wincing slightly at the movement. “Our home is gone.”

“You know,” Kai spoke up, he laid his skewer on the ground. “It's not the Monastery I miss. What I do miss is Zane.”

“Yeah, I miss Zane.” Jay heaved a sigh.

“Zane?” The others looked at Nya raising eyebrows.

“Yeah, Zane.” Jay said slowly, “Ugh, you know. White Ninja. The smart, strange one.”

“No. Zane!” She exclaimed, pointing towards a figure approaching from the sky, the wyvern flew silently if Nya hadn’t pointed it out they wouldn’t have known till he was on top of them.

“Zane!” The group shouted as the white wyvern landed. They rushed to his side as he dismounted.

“Zane. We’re so sorry for everything we’ve said.“ Jay announced sheepishly. “We blamed you for something that wasn’t your fault, we’re a team we’re supposed to stick together.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” He waved offhandedly.

“But what about all those awful things we said? Isn’t that why you left?” Kai inquired, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course not” For a moment he looked taken aback, but quickly shook his head. “I saw the Falcon again and I followed him.” He pointed out matter of factly. 

Cole chuckled, he patted the Ninja on his shoulder. “That’s our Zane.” He said foundly. 

“We’re happy to have you back.” Nya said, as the group eloped Zane in a large hug.

“Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?” That got a laugh out of the others as they back off.

“Yes. We’d love for you to make dinner.” 

“Of course I will, but first come. I want to show you what I’ve found. I think you will all be pleased.” Zane smiled, he mounted his wyvern once again, and waited for the others to do the same; they looked quizzingly at each other before shrugging and mounting as well. Once the dragons were mounted Zane led them out into the desert south.

  
  


**Western Sea Of Sand, Ninjago, Tera**

By the time Zane led the group out into the Sea Of Sand, the sun had already begun to sink, painting the sky beautiful pinks and vermilion. Everything relatively looked the same, made them think they were going around in circles, till they came across an outcropping. Hidden by the buttes, with the hull buried in the sand was a grand one-masted junk ship of 35 meters.

The white battened sails sat on the bow, a red streak was dyed into the white. The hull along with the mast was built of dark teak wood. The figurehead was a large scarlet red dragon's head with piercing yellow eyes, the taffrail was painted scarlet as well. Atop the quarterdeck was a paper walled hut, circular windows adorned each side of a black tiled roof, a polygon shaped window protruding out the front of the roof. 

They landed a few meters from the deck, carved into one of the buttes was a large cave, which the dragons quickly scrambled and used as a hide.

“Holy.. is that The _Destiny’s Bounty_?” Nya asked in disbelief. “Like the same vessel the feared Captain Soto sailed?” She stared in awe at the old junk, which looked to be in great condition considering its age and location. 

“The one and only.” 

“How, how did the falcon know it was even here?” The Black Ninja asked, looking between the ship and his best friend.

“I think he’s trying to help show us the path we need to take.” Zane then began to smile to himself thinking fondly of his avian friend. “I can’t explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon.” 

“Or maybe you’re the bird whisperer or something.” Jay joked, a light hearted sound. The three Ninja and Nya laughed with him and made their way towards the ship.

“I’m proud of you, Zane.” Wu spoke, placing a hand on the White Ninja’s shoulder reassuringly. “One day we’ll find your family.”

“But I’ve already found them.” He gestured towards the other four as they raced each other; laughing fondly.

“I feel there’s more to you than meets the eye. There’s something special about you, Zane.”

“Thank you Sensei.” With a nod and grin, the two then followed the other over the rocky terrain, but at a more steady pace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I do plan on posting an extras story that would be updated as I went through the series. Such as character sheets describing age, height, bit of backstory, etc. location's that should be expanded on, some little details that I couldn't touch on/or wouldn't fit in the chapter.


	3. Snakebit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd unlocks a second tomb, and frees the Fangpyers, to help him regain control. The ninja take action when the Fangpyers attack Jay's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this on the first, but here's it on the second, for some. I have 15 minutes till midnight, and I want to get this out before the third.

**Destiny’s Bounty, Weaster Sea Of Sands, Ninjago, Tera**

The sun was just beginning to rise above the outcropping, the Ninja all had hunkered down in the berth, while Nya had taken rest in the saloon and Wu had taken the great cabin. However no one was allowed to sleep for long, as the crashing of a gong and a voice shouting aroused the four.

“Evil doesn’t sleep and neither should you!” Wu advised as he strolled into the berth crashing a mallet to the metal disk he held. “In order to reach your full potential, we must greet each day as an opportunity.” 

“Okay okay, we’re up.” Kai grumbled, he hopped off the top bunk, he walked over to one of the room's ports. “But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn’t we at least get a full night's rest?” With a yawn the Red Ninja pulled a cord that was part of wooden blinds, however the entire thing fell off.

“You call that a rest? I think my back had more lumps than the mattress.” Cole complained stretching, while cracking his back.

“We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters, I guess we lost track of time.” Jay yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “Since the Serpentine burned down our Monastery. I’m just glad we have a roof over our heads…” 

“What is our lesson today, Sensei?” Zane asked eagerly, “Learning some taijutsu techniques? Or perhaps seishinteki kyōyō—“ Zane was cut off as the boards he stood on gave out, and he was cast into the hole. The others gathered around, Kai stood to Zane’s right while the other two stood to his left.

“I think today’s lesson would be chores.”

“Chores?!” The ninja exclaimed in unison.

“Ninja fight, Sensei. They do not clean.”

“In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this is a long way from becoming a Ninja headquarters.” The ninja looked quizzingly at each other as their Sensei walked towards the door. “I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your back into it.” For emphasis he clashed the gong as he left the room. The ninja looked at each other, Cole being the closest helped Zane out of the floor.

“This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up.” Kai groned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Unless…” Jay spoke, you didn’t need to see his face to know he had a shit-eating grin plastered on. “We put more than our backs into it. Huh?”

They started off with the berth, there were about three sets of built in bunks. On one of the walls had a rack filled with a few old slightly rusted naginatas and a couple of axes. 

Even though the ship had been left in the desert for who knows how long, everything was in good shape.

As the Ninja went through cleaning with their Spinjitzu and weapons, they came to the conclusion that Nya had also left, the saloon was empty, in fact it doesn't seem that anyone was even in the room, in the galley there was a stove and fridge. In fact down in the hold was an 80’s styled box tv, a boom box even an original Prism Entertainment system. A futon and futon mattress, blankets, and other furniture was found in the hold. Empty tanks of what was presumably oxygen were leaned against each other and the walls in the gun deck, the canons left on-board were in relatively good shape.

The next room Jay entered was on the orlop deck at the stern, all the ports were covered making it hard to see much of anything. However he could make out the shape of a large cylinder and a large rectangular box. He entered the room to remove whatever was on the ports, old ratted sheets really, letting enough light to see correctly, and he realized that the same ratted sheets were draped over the objects; pulling them off caused layers of dust to spring into the air. The swirling dust gave the Ninja a coughing fit, which he batted the space before him.

“What is this doing here?” The blue Ninja asked aloud once the dust had died down, the rectangular box was more of a giant mainframe, the type you’d see in a room where you’d have access to all of the building's utilities; except nothing seemed to have been touched in decades. The cylinder was a tank, mostly having stored water. 

“What are you talking about?” Came a voice, Kai had entered the room.

“There’s a computer mainframe on board, a water tank, though it’s most likely dust in there now.” For emphasis he knocked upon the metal.

“Wait isn’t this supposed to be a pirate ship?”

“Well yeah, but now that I’m really thinking about it, this is properly a highly accurate replica. It would explain the plumbing, the 80’s electronics we have found on borde. Not to mention furniture you would find on a cruise.” 

“No, it is the real ship.” Zane countered as he entered the room, Cole hot on his heels. “I analyzed the wood, and from the models and diagrams in the museum I’ve looked at, and if it was a replica you’d think people would know about it.”

“So mostly likely it’s been renovated, yeah?”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s the real deal or a replica, who and where’s the person or persons that installed everything?” Cole asked, he looked between Jay and Zane.

“Their most likely gone, certainly haven’t been here in a while. There’s way too much dust and debris. And this technology is ancient.” Jay commented 

“You think you could fix it?” Kai asked looking quizzingly at the mainframe.

“I don’t think I could fix it. I know I can fix it.” He smirked once again with that shit-eating, earning eye rolls from the others.

Cleaning above deck, the ninja was able to get a better look at the ship, the front of the quarter deck was curved with two red ship ladders on either side of it. There was another set of ship ladders on either side of the paper hut, the one on the port led up to a door in theblack tiled roof. There were two large, ornate devices on its stern, the devices which were in a shape similar to a flame pointed back and up, they were a mixture of red with gold highlights. A four hooked anchor with a thick chain was at the bows port side. The battened sails fully unfolded, forming a wide fan-like formation, which were at an acute angle of 30 degrees. Two white banners at the back of the ship, the banners had hanzi printed which spelled out  _ Lóng shén _ .

Hours later Sensei Wu arrived back with Nya in toe, out laid in the sand was old junk and furniture, the Ninja had found, such as the mattress, the oxygen tanks and whatever else was too broken for use.

“What took you guys so long?” 

The Ninja had bunkered down in the saloon and had set up the original Prism entertainment system to the box set that was set up in the corner, surprisingly being so old and forgotten about still worked, sitting upon zabutons they we’re going through the game cartridges that were found alongside the console. They had brought up the futon from the hull and sat it up against the wall underneath a window. 

“Wow. This place looks amazing.” She breathed, impressed.

“Ninja don’t just fight, Nya. We clean.” He rephrased his words from earlier that day.

“Oh, you have exceeded my expectations…” The old man stroked his beard in regard. “...but can you keep it up?” As Wu spoke a muffled sound drew Nya to the slightly cracked window. 

In the distance a billowing cloud of dust rose as a silver rectangular shape sped over the sandy sea, as it neared she was able to make out the shape of a modified jalopy, it earned the name of Silver Machine. The machine looked like it’d make plenty of noise, her ears can testify to that.

“Looks like we’re about to have some visitors, and loud ones at that.” Her announcement drew the others attention, Cole had just picked up a copy of Lava Zombies. Jay walked over to the window and spayed the Silver Machine.

“Ugh…. it’s my parents.” He frowned, spying the jalopy. “Please, if they start yapping, just don’t let them keep going, okay? They don’t know when to quit. And if you start talking then they’ll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone before you know it ends—” 

“We get it!” Kai announced, cutting Jay’s rambling. “They talk a lot… the cherry doesn’t fall far from the blossom.”

The silver vehicle that rode up was a six wheel, no door, and two big engine modified jalopy. It seemed that the one to have modified it combined two jalopys together, making it possible to have enough room to seat at least six people in booth seats. It has two mirrors that are on metal sticks, and the shape of it rises from the front to the back. They rolled to a stop, the bumper clanging against one of the empty tanks. The driver who sat on the left and the passenger on the right both wore a walnut brown leather bomber hat, equipped with leather bound goggles.

“Oh, heh. Take a note, Edna.” Spoke at the driver, looking towards the passenger, their voice was low in pitch. “Either better brakes or a better bumper…” They looked forward, noticing the pile of junk, the driver took off their bomber hat, a man in his mid 50’s, cream skin with graying slicked back hair, caramel eyes. “Oh would you look at all that great stuff? They can’t just get rid of it. We should have brought the trailer, Edna.”

“This isn’t a flea market, Ed. We’re here for Jay.” The passenger, Edna, took off her own hat, a woman in her early to mid 50’s with cream skin, graying bronze hair tied back in a bun and toffee eyes. A pair of red rimmed glasses.

“What was that? Did you take note?” 

“I’m writing it down, Ed.” With a sigh, she took out a pen and notepad from her jacket pocket, and jotted down.

“Ma, Pa, What are you doing here?” Asked Jay, he and the rest of his team and Sensei made their way up to the deck.

“Oh, look! It’s my baby boy!” Both Edna and Ed looked at the blue ninja “It’s been so long since we heard from you!”

“Ma, I called you two days ago.” He commented as the two aging adults exited the jalopy. Ed had on a pair of oil stained overalls, a top of a light blue button up shirt. Edna had on a walnut brown leather aviator jacket, dark blue jeans, a ring of keys hung on her belt.

“Oh well… it’s not soon enough, son.” Ed smiled. “When are you coming out to the junkyard? You say you are coming an..an...and you don’t.”

“Pa… do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friend?” The blue ninja cringed.

“He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard.” Edna started, walking away from the jalopy. “Oh… and who are you? You are so cute! You are just my son's type!” She cood at Nya, oblivious to the embarrassment she caused.

“Ma!” He exclaimed sheepishly, behind him the other ninja snickered.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you.” With a meek smile, she then gestured towards Jay who stood beside herself. “I’m sure if you want, Jay can give you a tour. He worked very hard on it.” Now it was his turn to be anxious, his eyes darted back and forth between Nya and his parents.

“We’d love a tour!” The two smiled happily at the boy, who in return let out a long sigh.

The last room they entered was the bridge, it was on the roof of the paper hut atop the quarterdeck, the helm was positioned so the helmsman could peer out the polygon shaped window. The room was tricked out with 80’s technology, a large monitor covered most of the wall right of the helm, it displayed a map of Ninjago. Other equipment such as sonar, radar GPS and other locators, there was even a periscope positioned near the rear of the room.

“And this is the bridge.” Jay announced as he led the group into the room. “This extends into a periscope.” He smiled, pulling down the metal cylinder protruding from the ceiling. “This tells what’s going on in Ninjago. And this…” 

He gestured to the monstrosity of a machine, a silvery blue rectangular piece. It stood on one of the smaller sides. A half circle was attached to the bottom, top looked like a grate. With two metal piping sprouting from the top of it, a second pair was situated to the sides, a small panel near the top, two orbs were attached to the front just under the panel, levers protruded out of the orbs with sprouts on the under side.

“If a Serpentine’s not giving us the answer we want, and we’re up late at night…” 

“A neuro apparatus to read their minds?” Edna guessed joyfully.

“An audio appliance to make them talk?” 

“No, a cappuccino machine.” Demonstrating this by placing a mug that sat beside the monstrosity, under one of the spouts.

“Haha. Amazing, son! We’re so proud of you.” Ed supplied proudly.

“Why don’t you tell them about the button?” Cole asked as he pointed a thumb at a pedestal that held an encased red button that sat in front of the monitor.

“Hehe, it’s not ready yet.” The answer was said through clenched teeth.

“Oh, what’s the button?”

“He’s working on a special defence system.” Zane spoke up.

“Something every Ninja headquarters needs.” Kai smirked, pumping his fist.

“Oh, really? What does it do? Can I help?” Ed asked eagerly, he kneeled down to inspect a panel on the side of the pedestal.

“No, it’s okay.” Helping his dad up, dismissing him. “I don’t need your help, pa. Let’s just leave it alone.” With that Jay patted the pedestal and looked at his wrist. “Hey, would look at the time. Don’t you need to get back before it’s dark?” He gently steered the old couple towards the door. “I told you, there’s dangerous Serpentine out there.” The two turned to look at the teen.

“Uh, I suppose we could get back.” Ed’s caramel eyes downcast.

“Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay’s first potty time.” Cole snickered, patting the blue ninja mockingly on his back. 

“Oh, if you thought that was good,” She smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “wait until you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow.” The aforementioned teen gaped at the old woman, with horror. His face flushed pink.

“Snakes, ma. Snakes!” Jay shouted appalled, shooing the couple out the bridge.

“Okay, we’re going. We’re going.” They complied while the others followed the family of three outside. 

Once outside Ed and Edna got into their jalopy, equipping their bomber hats and goggles, the roar of the engine pierced the dry air.

“So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father?” Edna asked hopefully.

“Yes, I promise!” He called over the engine. ”But only if you leave. I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right?” His question was answered by a blinding light.

“Heh, like ‘em?” Ed spoke, he leaned back on the booth. “I used a little extra juice.” He flicked them back off and they turned to leave. “Yep. Bye, son. I couldn’t be more proud.”

“And bring Nya with you, will ya? I can see why you like her.” 

“Ma!” The others giggled at the shouted comment.

“Now that they have left, maybe Jay can teach us the art of kissing pillows…” Wu said between snickers 

“Ugh!” He threw his arms up in defeat, face was flushed a tomato red, he marched back onto the ship.

The old couple had found the road again, speeding west on the desolate asphalt.

“I don’t think he’s coming, dear.” Ed said in a defeated tone.

“Stop it, Ed. He’s coming.” It was said hopefully but with an underline of sorrow.

“No, he doesn’t need us anymore. I just have to remember that.” Melancholy sat heavily in the air. “Uh, write that down for me, will ya?”

“Oh dear. Light, dear. It’s getting dark.” She warned, as she indeed began to write in her notepad.

“Right, heh. Thanks sugarplum.” 

The sun sank low as the two drove into the sunset.

  
  


**Cemetery Of Souls, Border of Birchwood and Wildwood Forest, Ninjago, Tera**

The moon having just rose illuminated the shadowy woods, a light fog encompassing the floor. There walked a figure cuddled in dark cloth, they were of low stature around 140 centimetres. They held a yellowing scroll and a torch as they trudged through the fog. In front of them stood a blackened torii, marking that they were now on sacred ground. There were dozens of itatiba headstones, the stones were in a circular pattern surrounding a large dead mangled tree.

“It’s not scary. Um, maybe just a little, but I like scary!” Announcing the figure, the voice was high. “Fuck yeah, I’m the son of the Dark Lord. I love the dark. I eat this shit for breakfast!” Lloyd laughed to himself as he peered around the stones. His eyes landed on the mangled tree, it’s branches twisted to make the snouts of two snakes. “If I’m gonna make those Hypnobri basterds pay for betraying me. I have to find the Fangpyers. If there's anything a snake doesn’t like, it’s another snake.” A cocky smirk spread across his face as he kneeled at the base of the tree. “Here, by the fucked up tree. I found it!” He exclaimed once he brushed aside long dead pine needles and dirt, a stone hatch a diamond shaped snake's head. “Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be me, Lloyd Garmadon!” 

He knelt down finding a button hidden in the dirt, pressing down on the stone, old rusted gears screeched in protest as the hatch began to slide open. He screamed as blers of white and red sprung from the opening. He ducked curling in on himself.

“And who…” spoke a low silky voice.

“...may I say releasssed usss…” the silky voice was higher in pitch.

“...from our captivity?” The voice returned to the lower decimal. The boy uncovered his head and looked up, before him was a two headed pied sided bloodred snake, there were patches of snow white scales, mostly on the belly that contrast extremely well against the deep red, the slanted eyes a piercing glowing white. In their right they clenched a golden staff with a saw-scaled viper coiled around it, a glowing red jewel was at the base of the vipers neck

“Uh, Lloyd?” He replied, he slowly stood rolling the map up. “I release you to make the Hypnobri pay for betraying me!”

“The Hypnobrai?” Asked the left head, his voice was high in pitch.

“Thosse hypnotizzing basterdsss.” Hissed the right in distaste, being lower in pitch he was the one to have spoken first.

“It will be…” 

“...our pleasssure.” They finished each other’s sentences with a bow.

“Oh, good. I’ll lead the way. Then after that, there’s some Ninja I want dealt with.” He smirked

“Ssoundss like…” Said the right,

“...you know…” 

“...what you want.”

“But The Hypnobri are sstrong.” Advised the left.

“And we are but few in numbersss.” Added the right.

“We need…”

“...reinforcementsss.” 

“What do you have in mind?” The boy asked.

  
  


**Ed And Edna’s Junkyard, Western Sea Of Sands, Ninjago, Tera**

The Walkers had just pulled into their junkyard, the multi-coloured neon fusaka spelled out  _ Ed & Edna’s Scrap N Junk _ . Fairy lights were strung through the yard up on light poles, lighting up the walled in area, surprisingly there were a few to many piles of tires, they pulled up to a rounded stationary silver motorhome, a red and white striped awning was over a small window. Coming to stop clipping the nearest pole.

“Home, sweet home. And back to the grind.” Ed replied, turning the engine off. He hoped out and grabbed a toolbox making his way to a large humanoid metal sculpture. 

“Oh, sweetie you’ve been working on that thing day and night.” Edna laughed, she made her way to the motorhome, taking the key ring from her belt.

“Well, ya never know when Jay may show up.” She looked at the man oddly, he was the one to say he wasn’t coming.

“You’re right, you never know.” She smiled to herself, her husband was getting forgetful in his old age, but she wasn’t gonna sour his upbeat mood, and well once he sets his mind to something he sees it till the end. So instead she unlocked the RV and made her way inside. “Just be sure to come to bed tonight.” She called out before closing the door behind her.

Beside the metal sculpture was a dolly that gel a large green tank and a smaller red one, the valves were connected to a pressure regulator, from the flash back arrestor were two flexible hoses connecting to a torch which he grabbed, and fiddled with the tanks regulators. Opening his tool box grabbed a pair of welding goggles that he placed on his face along with gloves and a single flint striker, after fiddling with the diles on the torch, he struck the flint striker near the tip of the nozzle, once lit a flame danced at the tip, he fiddled with the diles once again till the flame became a concentrated blue. He got to work on a leg of the metallic sculpture.

As he worked he felt a light breeze on his back, he switched off the torch and flipped up the goggles to look behind.

“Uh, Edna? Was that you?” He asked the empty lot, the door to the RV opened and there stood the woman in question.

“What, Ed? Are you hearing this again?” She called back.

“Uh, you uh—“ He fumbled with the words as he gently laid the torch upon the dolly shelf. “You turned on the security alarm before we left, didn’t ya hun?” He called back, a look of unease crossed the woman’s face, it didn’t go off when they arrived back, nor did she check it. Suddenly all the lights switched off, bathing the yard in darkness the towers of junk loomed ominously. 

“Whoever’s there, my son knows Spinjitzu!” He spat out, there was low hissing that came as a reply. He quickly made his way to his wife “Call Jay, hun. Someone’s broken in!”

“Why don’t we wait till he calls you.” Laughed a nazzly voice from above, the couple looked up to see a child bathed in black and a bloodied two headed viper. The child held the phone in his left, the cord having been severed. “Though seriously? A fucking corded phone, who uses corded nowadays?”

“Ed…” 

“Be strong, Edna. I won’t let them hurt you.” He said, wrapping his arms around his wilf.

“If we plan…” Started Fang.

“...to attack…” Tom continued.

“...the Hypnobrai…”

“...we’ll need to grow…”

“...our army.”

“And, uh. How the fuck do we do that?”

“Let’s just say…” Tom grinded.

“...we Fangpyre bit off more…” 

“...then we can chew.” The two grinded baring their fangs, highly sharp dripping with a sickly amber.

“Have at it boysss!” Fang commanded, lifting his staff high above.

Out from the piles slithered out pied sided bloodred snakes some with reverse colouring. They spread out sinking their steel fangs into broken machinery. The metal creaked as it bent slowly, the smaller the object the faster it warped.

“My creations, there turning them into…”

“An army?” Fang hissed curling their tail around the couple.

“You are correct.”

“We can also…”

“...turn people too.” The two hissed leaning towards the couple who held each other tight.

  
  


**Destiny’s Bounty, Western Sea Of Sands, Ninjago, Tera**

It was after 7, nearing 8 in the morning, Jay was working on the bridge on whatever that button did, a toolbox was laid out as the ninja fiddled with wires.

“Sure a lot of junk piling up.” Kai mulled over as both he and Zane entered the bridge. “If only there was a place we could get rid of it…” The two had diliberty brought in some of the junk from the pile laid out yesterday.

“If you don’t mind, I’m trying to focus.” Jay grumbled out.

“‘Hi, mom and dad. Of course, I’d love to visit.” Cole said, he held a pear phone to his ear. “What kind of son would I be if I didn’t want to?’” He said mockingly. 

“Hahaha, I know what you’re trying to do.” With mock humour, the ninja stopped what he was doing to face the others. “Okay, look, I might have promised to visit my parents, but there’s a lot on my plate.” He commented, the three ninja smirked. Suddenly Nya popped her head in. “Heh, hi Nya.” The teen whipped off the grim off his face.

“You gonna visit your parents today?” 

“Uh, sure am. Just about to leave.” 

“Alright, tell them I said hi.” She smirked, ducking back out, the three ninja gaped then sent glares at the other.

“What? So my plate’s not that full.” He responded sheepishly.

Jay had made his way to the butte with the large cave, he tried to get the large blue pogona dragon to leave, who in turn laid and refused to move.

“Come on Wisp. It’ll be a quick visit. Just in and out, nothing more.” He said tugging on the pogona’s lead.

“Hm, it is as I suspected.” Wu said, appearing on the ninja’s left, he noted the dulling clear skin and puffy eyes. “The dragons are molting. They’re shedding their scales.” 

“What does that mean?” The teen questioned.

“Every adolescent Dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult.” The old man advised the other ninja and Nya walked over to the two at the butte. “We must allow them to migrate to the south-east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation.”

“Will we see them again?”

“It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path.”

“Rocky’s going south?” Cole asked, he walked into the cave to where the four winged lay. “Say it isn’t so, Rocky.” He gave a hug to the dragon's muzzle.

The others went to their respective wyrms, both Nya and Kai stood next to Flame. Jay made his way over to the two.

“Well, I guess I gotta go on this long walk all by myself.” He started drawing Nya’s attention. “Sure be nice to have company…” 

“Of course we’ll go, buddy.” Kai announced, causing the teen to frown.

“I could use a break.” Cole laughed, placing an elbow to his shoulder.

“All you had to do was ask.” Zane said, the blue ninja looked flabbergasted, he let out a sigh rubbing his temple.

**Western Sea Of Sand, Ninjago, Tera**

The dragons had flown south, as the Sensei and his pupils were on the side of the road traveling west. Wu was playing his dusty gold, pungi. 

“Of all the days to lose our ride…” 

“That pungi.” Zane said, as he walked up to his Sensei’s left. “Why it is so special.” Taking it away from his lips, he turned to the white ninja.

“Long ago there were many pungi just like this one. Created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago’s forgotten its ancestors' wisdom, and now this is the only one left.” He played it directly with his sight towards Jay.

“I get the lesson: respect your elders or else suffer the consequences.” He sighed heavily. “Boy you guys are laying it on thick.”

“Perhaps you're only hearing what you want to hear.” The old man chuckled. However the snarky remark he expected never came.

The blue ninja had fallen silent, his eyes darting back and forth across the junkyards gate.

“What is it?” Nya asked, placing a hand on his left shoulder.

“It’s quiet, too quiet.” He said softly, narrowing his turquoise eyes. “My family’s never quiet.” Flipping up His gi’s hood he dashed into the yard.

The others followed his lead, he heard the muffled thumping on wood, he ran up to a lone shopping crate. He pried the crate open with a crowbar that was just left to the side of it. After prying the box open, we’re Ed and Edna both wrapped in chains with duct tape over their mouths.

“What happened? Who did this?” Jay asked, he ripped the tape off.

“Sssweetheart, you came.”

“Oh you have to get out of here, it’s the snakesss.” Ed hissed out.

“The bite of the Fangpyre!” Wu advised as Jay and Kai helped the couple out of the crate and their bounds. “Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent. It’s only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete.” To empathize, the couples skin was a bit scaly, their canines were sharp, even the start of a tail protruding from the sacral of the back. 

The hissing of snakes and roar of an engine drew the group's attention. A steel ball was held up by steel cables in a pulley system, a rusting green crain wheeled into view, the machine somehow appeared reptilian like. Beside it marched white with red accented naga vipers. Out swung the ball of steel, the group scattered, and Jay Tackled his parents out of the way.

“Thanksss ssson.” 

“Lloyd!” Wu called, having spied the young boy crouching on top of a pile of tiers, Fangtom slithered up beside him.

“Hello uncle, long time no see!” He said in a mocking cheerful voice. “And looks like we’re not the only family reunion, glad ya brought the Ninja, could  _ use _ some help taking out the trash.” Lloyd smirked distastefully.

“We need the staff.”

“Second dose, to the dirt!” Cole spat, as once again the steel ball was swung at them again.

“Easier said than done.” Kai told, unsheathing his sword. “We’re a bit outnumbered.”

“Nobody messes with my family!” Jay growled out charging towards the closest group of Fangpyers. “Ninja, go!” He plowed into them.

“Ninja, go.”

Half a dozen serpents surrounded the old man, he held the pungi and began to play, the Fangpyer hissed in pain covering their ears. Performing a flying side kick, Nya knocked down a nāga, she delivered a jab to one’s stomach and a hook to another. She tripped another and threw them to the side.

“I don’t know, Sensei.” She said marking her way to Wu, once the last of the serpents were down. “I’d say we make a pretty good duet.” She smirked, loud screaming pierced the air followed by the beating of drums.

“Young nephew, must I teach you what side you should be on?” He called, pointing his pungi at the child who smirked in response.

“Sorry uncle. Can’t fucking hear ya!” The boy spat as he turned the dial the rapid beating of the drums and the riff of the guitar increasing in volume. A serpent had risen from where it was knocked down, silently coming from behind Wu and Nya, it didn’t get far, as metal hit skull, Edna stood there holding a rusting frying pan.

“Yeah way to go, Edna!” Her husband smiled as she held her grip on the pan.

“My, that boy sure got a mouth on him, doesn’t he?” Edna stated, Nya nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the pile of tiers, the ninja fought against a large group of Nāga.

“Ninja, go!” The nāga scattered as the elemental tornadoes bounded towards them, they stopped in the junkyard’s courtyard. 

The ground shook, out from a pile of tires towered by the humanoid (though more reptilian now) metal sculpture that Ed had been working on earlier that night. It held a large metal pull in its off hand.

“Ah! What the heck is that?!” 

“It was suppossse to be for you ssson, but do you like it?”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Jay replied as the ninja ran just as the metal poll was brought down upon them.

“Why’d you have to be born in a junkyard?” Cole complained loudly, weaving between tires.

“I know, tell me about it.” Jay huffed dodging the swung poll.

Then the steel ball descended towards them, the ninja scattered as the impact of the steel kicked up a hefty amount of sand.

“Uh, weren't there four of us?” The red ninja questions, his mask having saved his lungs from the flung sand.

The blue ninja had clung onto the wrecking ball, once high enough he made his way down to the cab, relieving the serpent driver. 

“Let’s see if I can work this thing.” He mumbled fiddling with the levers in the cab.

The metal monstrosity brought down its pole, the black ninja deflecting it with the handle of his scythe. “Don’t worry, I got it.” He grunted out, as the sculpture increased its pressure forcing the ninja to take a knee. The pressure was soon released as the sculpture was knocked away by the steel ball.

The blue ninja climbed out of the cab, he ran up to the three ninja drawing his nunchucks.

“Retreat!” Lloyd shouted, a reptilian helicopter rose up, a platform held up by a steel cable, the child and two headed Nāga boarded the metal platform, the troops grabbed any of the modified reptilian machines they could get their claws on and fled. 

“He’s getting away with the staff!” Nya called, swinging her fist angrily.

Jay let out a heavy sigh, watching the retreating serpentine vehicles. “Right now would be a good time to have those dragons.”

“It’ssss okay, ssson.” Ed and Edna walked up to their son, Ed placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. The couple were more serpentine, with a lavender morph and sharper canines.

“There is another way.” 

The group of people turned towards the old man, Jay asked. “How?”

“Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential.” He explained. “Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked.” 

“Ugh! This is no time to be cryptic.” Jay barked out.

“He’s saying our weapons can also be used as transportation themselves.” Zane answered, 

“Don’t tell me I gotta ride this thing like a broomstick.” Kai quipped, staring at his reflection in the golden surface.

“Jay,” Wu drew the attention of the others once again. “concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight.” Jay raised an eyebrow, before stepping away from the group. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, he started to spin his nunchucks around, the golden weapon sparked. A whitewashed blue flash and then the blue ninja found himself in the cockpit of an electric blue F-16 Fighting Falcon Jet with golden accents, crackling with electricity. “Whoa! Haha, did I just do that?” 

Kai followed Jay’s steps, he arced the golden weapon leaving a trail of flame, he then lightly ran his hand down the blunt of the sword leaving a fiery trail. A billow of crimson rusted flame, and the red ninja now sat upon a large fiery hotrod red superbikes motorcycle with golden accents and blades protruding from the front. Four elongated panels sprung out, two pointing to the back while the other two to the front, which also had sharpened golden odachis at the top of the panels, and two falchions on the bottom.

Zane spun his shurikens, crystals of frozen water grew and chipped off the golden weapons, the crystals of bluish white moulded together forming an icy structure. The ice cracked falling away to reveal a white and blue plated sports bike and snowmobile hybrid, a ski encased by three wide metal bars at the front and a wheel at the back. The zagged part of a flamberge where to either side of the skis bars.

Twirling the scythe around and behind his back, the golden weapon pulled fourth clumps of dirt and rock from the earth, sculpting it’s self into a tar black and umber 4x4 armoured assault vehicle with golden accents and large tires. Three thin metal spikes protruded from the hood, two katanas with the sharp blades facing forward. “Ha! Hate to hurt Rocky’s feelings, but I think he’s just been replaced.” Cole mused.

Jay’s jet lifted off, four golden odachis, two on either side of the nose sprung out. The blue ninja flew up over the yard's gates, while the other ninja sped through off to tail the serpentine.

“How exactly does that work?” Nya questioned the old man.

“Magic.” Was all he supplied.

“That doesn’t explain anything, Sensei.” She gave him a hard look, before sighing. “At least tell me, does your pungi turn into anything?”

He looked at the dusty gold pungi in his hands. “I wish.”

Lloyd and Fangtom still clung to the helicopter's platform, the rest of the Fangpyre were following on the ground. Something then passed by the two at a high speed in a blur of blue and gold.

“What the fuck was that?” Lloyd called.

“Oh whoops, over shot that a little.” Jay chuckled to himself, he made a sharp turn. He closed in on the helicopter “Let’s see what this baby can do.” He hit a button, it caused the jet to flail and spin.

“Duck!” Tom screamed as the jet neared. “The ssstaff!” He hissed in surprise, 

“I got it? I got it!” The ninja cheered, his loss of concentration caused the electricity to disappear. “Uh-oh.” 

Jay began to fall, he screamed, clenching the staff tightly. “Jay, you have to concentrate!” Kai shouted up to him.

“I can’t!”

“I think we're gonna have to catch him!” Cole said, getting into position under the falling teen. “I got him, I got him.”

“No, I got him!” 

“He’s mine!” The three fought causing the vehicles of ice stone and fire to disperse, leaving the ninja in the sand.

The silver machine sped through the desert, and accomplished catching the falling ninja, Nya sat at the wheel, while Ed, Edna and Wu took refuge in the back.

“Heh, nice catch.”

“I knew I liked thisss girl.”

“Everyone! Attack!” Shouted Fang, they had spotted the three downed ninja. 

As the others took a fighting stance, Kai looked to his sword scratching the back of his head. “Huh? Why isn’t this working?” The jalopy pulled to a stop beside them.

“Your weapon is merely an extension of your mind.” Wu explained. “Your mind is immobile, so is your weapon.”

“Oh, boy. Oh, gossh. Oh, golly. Oh, duh. Get in.” The three climbed on, clinging from the lack of seating. 

“We have to get back to the Bounty!” Nodding Nya stepped on the gas, 

“Chikushō! They're getting away!” Lloyd shouted angrily.

The group had gotten back to the Bounty, nearing dusk, parking the jalopy they boarded the ship. “Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you.” Nya said, leading the old couple into the hull. While the ninja and Sensei entered the bridge. “Man the stations, everyone!” Jay commanded as he made his way to the red button he had been working on earlier that day.

“Jay, we better hurry.” Out the bridge's main window, Kai could spot the serpentine machines over the horizon.

“I've been waiting for this moment.” He smirked, slamming his fist onto the button, but nothing happened. 

“They're gaining on us!” Kai , just as Nya along with Ed and Edna came in, the couple looked like their old selves.

“Ugh, I don't get what's wrong. I spent forever on this. It's supposed to work!” He hissed out, removing his hood as Ed walked up to him, spooking as he spoke.

“Uh, son? Maybe I can help?”

“Pa! You're okay!” 

“You're darn tootin. Oh, let's have a look.” The old man smiled, kneeled down and opened the main panel. He: fiddled with the wires. “Oh, yeah. Uh-huh. Oh, that should do it. Now try it.” Ed smiled stepping back allowing his son by.

Jay hit the button again, and this time a roar of an engine sounded. The battened sails unfrailed, the ornate devices at the stern, began to split and turn exposing two sets of three rockets, two at bow came from a hidden apart. The old ship was propelled into the air just as the army of Fangpyre arrived.

“No, no, no, no!” The boy screamed out, shaking his fist in the air, the ship jolted, and soon enough the golden staff was flung from the open door of the bridge, it planted itself upright into the sand. The helicopter got close enough so Fangtom could grab it.

“These Ninja…” Tom started.

“...they must be ssstopped.” Fang finished.

“Oh, tell me about it.” The boy said looking longingly off to the direction of the Bounty.

Ed and Edna were up on deck, Nya man’ d the helm, as Jay went out and down to talk to his parents. “We'll get you back to the Junkyard just as soon as we see the coast is clear.” The looks they gave were ones of dejection. “But stay as long as you'd like. It's nice having you here.” Jay added, the two smiled at each other before drawing the teen into a hug.

“Oh, take a note Edna: of all our inventions, this one is our greatest!” Ed smiled, patting his son on the back still in a semi-hug.

“I already know, dear.” Wu looked at the exchange fondly from the quarterdeck,


End file.
